life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Diaz
Sean Eduardo Diaz '(born August 15, 2000) is the playable and main protagonist and the older brother of Daniel Diaz in ''Life is Strange 2 and a minor character in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Together, they are forced to run away from their home city, Seattle, USA after the occurrence of a tragic incident where their father, Esteban Diaz, was killed, as well as the police officer who took his life. In fear of the police, they flee with the intention to make their way to Puerto Lobos, Mexico, while also attempting to conceal a sudden and mysterious supernatural power. Now totally responsible for his much younger brother, Sean begins to realize that his decisions will impact their lives forever. :For the image gallery, click here. For Sean's room click here Personality Sean is described as "creative, sensitive and protective" in official marketing material."Meet Sean ¦ Life is Strange 2" Sean's creative side is shown by making drawings in a sketchbook his father had purchased, who seems to have encouraged Sean to draw. His protective side is shown when Daniel is getting harassed by their neighbor, Brett Foster, for spilling zombie blood on his shirt. Sean can defend his little brother and attacks their neighbor for cruelly insulting them. After he runs away from home with Daniel, he becomes more protective of him on their journey to Puerto Lobos. Appearance During "Roads", Sean has short, cropped dark brown hair and wears a maroon beanie with a yellow logo on its rim (while walking home from school). He wears a grayish-blue zipper pocket hoodie with a "WOLF SQUAD" logo over a white T-shirt, coupling this with grey khakis and a reddish-brown belt with its strap hanging out from underneath his hoodie. On his feet, he wears grey running shoes with blue laces and green markings. By "Rules", and during The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, Sean's hair has noticeably grown - his formerly short bangs now reaching his mid-forehead. During Captain Spirit, he wears a light orange quarter-zip pullover over a tan zip-up hoodie. His khakis have begun to develop holes at the mid-thighs and kneecaps, and he now wears sturdy brown hiking boots. Sean has the option of decorating his backpack with souvenirs he finds along his journey. Throughout most of "Roads", Sean wears a grey school bag which is adorned with patches displaying a mosquito, the word "NSFW" appearing as if on fire, and a smiling doodle. At the beach, Brody Holloway gives Sean a faded green-and-red hiking backpack which features an "ULTRA-D" logo, the phrase "All who wander are not lost", and several hobo signs written in black marker.Insert meaning of those signs Background Sean is sixteen years old and attends Peacock High as a junior (11th grade). He works as a sales assistant at Z-Mart Superstore. His boss seems friendly and very accepting of Sean's lateness, which appears to be frequent. After his best friend, Lyla Park, alters his employee name tag, Sean comments that it’s a good thing his boss has a sense of humor at some regard. Recreationally, Sean smokes both cigarettes and weed and is aware of how to illegally download movies. Although he dislikes parties for feeling "all the same", he will reluctantly attend them with Lyla. His first hangover resulted from the "End of the Year House Party" for sophomores which took place on Friday, June 12, 2016, at 365 Hughes Lane, Ballard, Seattle. He likes to sing along to a musical track called "On The Flip Of A Coin" performed by British band . He enjoys console gaming with Adam and seems to be in a gaming group with Lyla and Eric. Sean does track events and is on a running team at school. He appears to doubt his ability and whether running is his thing, but his coach believes in him, saying Sean is fast and has real spirit and they just have to work on his pacing. Sean enjoys skiing on outings with his father and brother and was looking forward to a trip to Mt. Baker sometime in 2016 prior to his father's death. His mother, Karen, is stated by him to be "out of the picture." His father still keeps some of her belongings boxed up in the utility room next to the garage. They used to go cycling as a family, and Sean thinks his dad should just sell his mom’s bike and wonders how long his dad is going to keep the boxed belongings. According to Brett, their mother walked out; however, not much is known as to what circumstances caused his mother to leave. When Brody Holloway asks if Sean could go live with his mom, he replies, "No. No way." Sean describes his little brother, Daniel, as "always up to something." They used to have a babysitter called Andrew who they didn’t seem to like much. Sean comments that he had a ponytail and a "rat face." Sean does not get along with his neighbor, Brett Foster, who appears to have a problem with living next door to the Diaz household. Brett appears to have a history of taunting Sean and Lyla as they walk past his house from school. Captain Spirit Sean and Daniel are seen briefly in the ending of the game, standing on the other side of the fence. The brothers wave hello to Chris Eriksen after he gets up from the ground. Life is Strange 2 Episode One - "Roads" Sean is first seen coming out of a school bus while simultaneously writing SMS messages on his phone. Moments later, he is interrupted by his best friend, Lyla Park, asking if he heard back from Jenn Murphy yet. Lyla then takes Sean's phone and reads his last message to Jenn aloud, after which she tries to play matchmaker by sending Jenn a text on Sean's behalf. The two start walking down the street and chat about the upcoming party, which Sean is somewhat reluctant to attend. He then gets a message from his father asking whether he will be home after school and expresses irritation at being treated like a kid. Sean is very happy to learn that Jenn is looking forward to seeing him and Lyla at the party and asks Lyla about what he should wear. They pass Sean's neighbor, Brett, and Lyla exchanges insults with him. After Lyla calls Brett an "asshole," Sean remarks that his neighbor is "always true to himself." They enter Sean's yard, and he tells Lyla to be careful after she takes out a pack of cigarettes, since his father busted him in the past. Lyla offers a cigarette to Sean, which he can accept or refuse. Take one= Take one Sean remarks that it's okay to smoke on a Friday and takes a few puffs, then blames Lyla for making him smoke. They agree to make sure Sean doesn't smoke any weed tonight. |-|Refuse= Refuse Sean says that track stars aren't supposed to smoke and that he'll get another chance at the party. Lyla says she will remember this. Lyla then proceeds to write a "party list" on Sean's left hand. Shortly after she is done, a plane flies above them, and Lyla ponders what will happen to them after graduation. She asks Sean whether they will stay best friends. Sean can reply that they will be friends no matter what and that distance can't tear them apart, or he can joke that being friends is not possible due to him being a Mexican. Either way, Lyla says that it's getting late and hugs Sean before leaving to get ready for the party. They arrange to talk on Skype once Sean is packed. Sean enters the house and wants to start packing for the party but is interrupted by Esteban and Daniel needing a "judge." Daniel starts asking Sean questions about Lyla, but the older brother quickly brushes him off. Then a "court session" commences where Sean must give a Chock-O-Crisp to either Daniel or Esteban. Regardless of his choice, Daniel gets the bar in the end. After they both go on their way, Sean is free to walk around the house and get the necessary items. After grabbing a drink and a snack upstairs, he goes to the garage to ask his dad for money. Esteban asks Sean to give him a 16mm wrench and compliments his son if he's quick enough. They have a short conversation before Sean brings up the money topic. Esteban asks him to say if he will spend the money on alcohol and weed. If he confesses, Esteban will appreciate it and gives Sean $40; otherwise, Sean will get $20. As Sean is about to go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which he can accept or decline. Next, Sean enters his room and calls Lyla on Skype. They talk about the upcoming party and how Sean is going to behave with Jenn. Suddenly, Daniel runs into the room and shows Sean the fake blood he made using corn syrup and coloring. Daniel and Lyla wave hello to each other before Sean drags him out of the room, much to Lyla's disappointment. Sean can apologize or say that Daniel isn't always cute. A few seconds later, Lyla tells Sean that Jenn just posted a picture of herself on her wall. If Sean decides to check it, he will be surprised; he can optionally comment on it with "<3" or "LOL." They continue talking for a while until Sean notices something outside and runs into the yard to see Brett arguing with Daniel over getting fake blood on his shirt. Sean can confront Brett or question Daniel; regardless of the choice, Brett throws enough insults at Sean to make him lose his temper and hit Brett in the face. A fight breaks out, during which Brett falls on his back, and Sean and Daniel rush to check his condition. At this moment, a police officer arrives and tells the brothers to lie on the ground, pointing a gun at them. Esteban runs out and tries to deescalate the situation, but the officer accidentally pulls the trigger, killing Esteban. Daniel cries out and Sean goes unconscious for a while; after regaining consciousness, he looks around the street to find it filled in debris and his father and the police officer having been killed. He picks Daniel up, grabs his backpack and runs away from the approaching sound of police sirens. (...) Episode Two - "Rules" The following winter, Sean has been testing and helping Daniel control his telekinetic abilities. Despite making progress with Daniel and managing to survive the past few weeks in an abandoned house in the woods, Sean comes to realize that Daniel is need of serious help after having been sick for a for a days. Deciding to make their way to their estranged maternal grandparent home, Sean and Daniel prepare for the journey their. The morning they decide to leave, however, Mushroom is likes by a wildcat. |-|Kill Wildcat= TBA..... |-|Don't Kill Wildcat= Though upset at Mushroom's killer, Sean prevents Daniel from killing the wildcat with his powers. The wildcat makes it way with Mushroom's corpse, and Daniel and Sean are forced to give a burial without Mushroom's body. Once they arrive at their grandparent's home, Sean and Daniel are taken in and cared for. Daniel is given medicine to help with his illness and both brothers are provided a place to stay for the time being. As Christmas approaches, Sean and Daniel have had time to recuperate and learn more about their absentee mother's family. While staying with their grandparents, Claire asks that they don't go into their mother's old bedroom or mention her at all. Their grandparents also ask that the Diaz brothers keep a low profile and don't leave the house. Claire does however permit Sean and Daniel to go stretch their legs in the backyard. After being informed that there are some toys in the backyard's shed, Sean goes to ask his grandfather Stephen for the key. Stephen asks to speak privately with Sean and asks if Sean has noticed a seemingly holy divine or an invisible force, surrounding Daniel. |-|Tell the truth= TBA... |-|Hide the truth= Sean denies noticing anything unusual about Daniel and Stephen will more or less drop it. He does however ask that Sean not mention anything about this to the religious Claire. Afterwards, Stephen will give Sean the shed key. Sean and Daniel go outside, and are unable to unlock he shed, as the lock is frozen. Meanwhile, Daniel notices neighbor Chris Eriksen climbing his tree house in tears. One of the boards leading up to the tree house breaks, but Daniel uses his powers to save Chris from getting hurt. Chris is astounded, but under the impression he saved himself with a superpower, and then introduced to the Diaz brothers. Daniel and Chris hit it off immediately, but their interaction is cut short after Chris' father takes him back inside their home. Equipment * '''Sketchbook: As a practicing artist, Sean owns a sketchbook that was given to him by Esteban prior to his death. Sean uses the sketchbook to record his experiences prior to and during the events of Life is Strange 2 in the form of sketches, notes, and diary entries, some of which change depending on his choices * Backpack: Prior to the events of the game, Sean owned a school bag which he used to store his items. During Episode 1, the backpack was used in combination with his pockets to make up his inventory, which contains various objects and supplies he can gather along his journey. At the beach by Three Seals Motel, Sean obtains a large hiking backpack from Brody as a goodbye gift. Sean decides to use this backpack from then on, and passes on his old schoolbag to Daniel. * Phone: Prior to and during Episode 1, Sean has a cellphone which he uses to send text messages to his friends and acquaintances. The phone's battery eventually dies following his escape from Seattle, and Sean later recharges it using an outlet at Three Seals Motel. After going out onto the balcony and having an optional conversation with Lyla, and watching an old home video, Sean hurls the phone into the ocean to avoid being tracked. * Computer: Within his room, Sean has a laptop which he uses in Episode 1 to access social media pages, a piracy website, and a ViewTube video. Following his escape from Seattle with Daniel, the current state and location of the laptop is unknown. * Traveling Map: After fleeing his home with Daniel, Sean obtains a partial map of the United States which he uses to track his and Daniel's progress towards Puerto Lobos. * Souvenirs: Throughout his journey, Sean can come across many small objects that he can collect and keep in his backpack. Discovering a collectible earns the player an achievement. Symbolism Spirit Animal Sean's spirit animal appears to be the wolf. Although none physically appear, wolves are referenced several times throughout the first episode of Life is Strange 2. Following the making of any decision with consequences, an animation depicting a large and a small wolf running together is played in the bottom right corner - the opacity of either wolf changes depending on whether the said decision will impact Sean, Daniel, or both. In addition, for the duration of the first episode, Sean wears a hoodie with a stylized wolf logo on the front. Relationships Family * Esteban Diaz (father) * Daniel Diaz (brother) * Karen (mother) * Claire Reynolds (maternal grandmother) * Stephen Reynolds (maternal grandfather) Friends * Lyla Park (best friend) * Brody Holloway Love Interests * Jenn Murphy Enemies *Brett Foster - After being taunted by Brett, Sean agrees with Lyla calling him an "asshole", saying that he is always true to himself. After Brett insults Daniel and Sean, the latter gets into a fight with him, ultimately resulting in Brett being knocked unconscious and Sean running away with Daniel. *Hank Stamper Memorable Quotes Trivia * He is described as a typical teenager by Scriptwriter Jean-Luc Cano.Arcadia Baes Live: Life is Strange 2 with Jean Luc Cano. * The Diaz brothers are confirmed to be half-Mexican with Mexican descent on their father's side. Michel Koch's Twitter post **As of Episode 2, their implied to be, at least partially, Irish on their mother's side.Based on Sean's comment on how much more Irish his grandparents can get after finding an Irish-themed keychain in his grandmother's bedside drawer. * Sean's middle name "Eduardo" might be a reference to Lead Artist Edouard Caplain. * Sean is different from the two previous main characters from the original Life is Strange in a number of ways. ** Compared to Max: *** Max is shy and a bit of an introvert, only talking to her classmates by the player's actions. Sean is more outgoing, having had a wide network of friends and a part in his school's track team prior to running away. *** Max is an only child, while Sean has a younger brother. *** Max possesses a supernatural power, while Sean presumably doesn't. *** Max is a photographer who is very passionate about her hobby. Sean is a sketch artist who's unsure if he should dedicate his life to drawing. ** Compared to Chloe: *** Chloe has a very antagonistic relationship with her family. Sean, however, is very close to both his father and his younger brother. *** Chloe is capable of achieving high grades in school, but appears to have lost motivation to after her father's death. Sean struggles with his classes, but was trying to attain better grades with the help of tutoring prior to his father's death. *** Chloe wanted nothing more than to leave her hometown of Arcadia Bay, but circumstances kept preventing that from happening. Sean is forced to leave his hometown in Seattle, and constantly finds himself regretting not appreciating his life there while he still had it. Gallery Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Sean, Daniel, and Esteban on a ski trip. LylaPark SeanDiaz skatepark.png|A photo of Sean, Lyla, and a friend from his room. LIS2 MMS Dad SeanAndLyla.png|A photo of Lyla and Sean from a text conversation with Esteban. LIS2 MMS Ellery.png|Sean holding up a trophy from a track competition. SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_WorkTag.png|Sean's Z-Mart work tag. References Notes pt-br: Sean Diaz ru:Шон Диас de:Sean_Diaz Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Diaz Family Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Major Characters (Season 2)